


Vínculo

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: En un principio, los seres tenían cuatro manos, cuatro piernas y dos cabezas; por soberbia fueron condenados a vagar errantes en busca de la mitad faltante.¿Estamos condenados para siempre en la búsqueda de lo que nos pertenece?





	Vínculo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ai Karim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ai+Karim).



> ¡Hola!
> 
> He aquí mi regalo de San Valentín para mi amiga invisible Ai Karim, ¡Feliz día! Espero que te guste este shot pequeñito, escrito con la mejor de las intenciones.
> 
> Les dejo la página de Shipeemos Sterek, por si quieren darse una vuelta: https://www.facebook.com/shippeemos.sterek/photos/a.342511676130982/729407380774741/?type=3&theater

**Vínculo**

 

Por: Monz_Loveless

Para Stiles siempre ha sido un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

Una absurda _"tradición"_ o como la gente común le quiera llamar...

El "vínculo" es lo que te une a alguien de por vida. ¡De por vida! Es una locura.

Es una especie de hilo rojo universal, para aquellos que están destinados a ser uno solo. Visto desde ese punto es algo romántico, que no importa dónde estés o con quién, el destino te llevará hacia tu otra mitad. Siendo objetivos es absurdo. O al menos así lo considera Stiles.

Los estudiosos en evolución humana certifican el vínculo como el mejor medio para preservar la raza, para muchos otros, el vínculo es únicamente una prueba de lo primarios que resultan los instintos, todo tiene por finalidad procrear.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es un momento perfecto Scott? ¡Tú te vinculaste con Allison cuando casi te atraviersa con su arco! —Es verdad...pero fue mi culpa merodear en el bosque mientras ella practicaba.

—¿Y qué tal si a mi vínculo no le gusta Star Wars? No podemos estar juntos si no le gusta.

—Estás exagerando.

Scott sigue comiendo su almuerzo mientras nota cómo Stiles apenas y toca sus papas fritas -mismas que ya hubieran desaparecido en un día normal- y se preocupa por su mejor amigo, porque sabe que dentro de todos los defectillos que pueda llegar a tener, la ansiedad de Stiles es lo peor, algo que lo mantiene en un constante estado de nerviosismo y obsesión.

Sin contar que Stiles la pasó muy mal cuando finalmente aceptó que Lydia no era su mitad, ella no había escatimado en hacérselo saber a cada segundo, pero él estaba tan enamorado de ella...que cuando ese duelo pasó, había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez no había nadie por ahí para él, que seguramente esa persona habría muerto, como su madre, que no había nada más que hacer. Scott no sabe cómo hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Él sabe que los tiempos modernos son los culpables, la generación millenial que insiste en no guardarse nada para sí mismos y publicar cada segundo de vida, dejando de lado la privacidad. Una imagen y un video tras otro, afolescentes que buscan encontrar a su vínculo, incluso asisten a reuniones y eventos sociales que tienen esa finalidad...incluso las películas, series y novelas adolescentes lo empeoran todo, haciendo casi utópica la unión que en un principio animal y primitivo era únicamente para procrear. No sabe cómo decirle a Stiles que tiene que ser paciente, ignorar las opiniones ajenas, que cada quién lo experimenta a su manera, hay quien se vincula casi de nacimiento y otros que lo hacen hasta llegar a la madurez. Es algo que pareciera complejo...pero simplemente sucede.

_A su tiempo._

 

***

 

Stiles se va a la cama con esa idea en mente, se recrimina a sí mismo porque eso no era algo que le preocupara antes, incluso cuando estaba obsesionado con Lydia y diario solía acosarla un poco en búsqueda de aquél mágico momento.

Quizás aún es demasiado joven.

Recuerda la historia de cuando sus padres se vincularon, John era el nuevo sheriff de Beacon Hills y su madre asistía a la feria del pueblo a vender panquecitos y donar dinero para la caridad. Y fue ahí, en medio de los juegos mecánicos y el panquecito de elote que todo comenzó. Una marca en forma de zorro en el brazo de ambos, que les indicaba que eran los correctos...y desapareció aquél día cuando Claudia murió, como suele pasar cuando alguno de los dos ya no está.

Es triste, volver a estar incompleto. Pero es aún más triste creer que no se puede estar bien sin necesidad de alguien que esté junto a ti...y en todo eso piensa él, una noche más de insomnio.

 

***

 

La casa Hale es como cualquier otra, con mesedoras de madera en el pórtico, el fregadero que gotea y que el patriarca Hale se empeña en reparar sin ayuda. Es silenciosa cuando los hijos están en la escuela o correteando en el bosque, y un verdadero bullicio durante la cena y ante la mínima oportunidad de entablar un debate.

El alboroto del día se debe a que Cora quiere ir a la fiesta de algún chico popular de la escuela -cuyo nombre Derek ha olvidado, porque son genéricos y el estereotipo es el mismo en casi todas las escuelas- y se sienta en una de las sillas altas de la barra de la cocina, a burlarse un poco de las técnias desesperadas de su hermana para convencer a su madre, a pesar de sus amigos siempre han sido de su desagrado.

—Volveré temprano mamá, además Malia ya convenció al tío Peter de dejarla ir,no le ha prestado el auto, pero podemos conseguir quién nos traiga y...

—A Peter no le importa si su hija termina en la comisaría, es más, creo que le divierte —Derek sonríe apenas y un poco, mientras sigue tecleando en su teléfono, contándole a Laura lo divertido de la situación.

—Sólo fue una vez mamá, además, nosotros no iniciamos el fuego —Derek cada vez está más convencido de que su hermana era pésima para persuadir, y aún más para mantenerse alejada de los problemas. Laura contesta los mensajes diciéndole que tal vez su hermana crea que en esa fiestilla de populares esté su vínculo, para ella sin niñerías...se despide diciéndole a su hermano que tiene que ir a clase, y que la universidad es un verdadero fastidio.

Ninguno de los hijos Hale se ha vinculado, y eso parece ser un problema sólo para Cora.

Finalmente Talia accede, con la condición de que Derek vaya también, para cuidar que no se meta en problemas y regresar temprano a casa, las cejas del hermano mediano de los Hale se hacen una cuando se juntan ante el disgusto que le provoca tal acuerdo para el cual no se le consultó; su hermana le ruega que hará sus deberes y lavará el Camaro por un mes si accede...sabe que será peor si no lo hace, cargar con la ira de su hermana adolescente.

***

Stiles termina la segunda cerveza y comienza a sentir las mejillas calientes, no sabe si es que está fuera de forma o son las pastillas que toma, Scott le dice que se lo tome con calma, mientras intenta incluirlo en la conversación de los amigos de Allison y Lydia, gente demasiado común para su gusto, con temas triviales que él preferiría evitar.

Pero ahí está, en la fiesta de populares porque a Scott le pareció una excelente idea arrastrarlo para que se distrajera.

La música es mala y ruidosa, hay adolescentes bebiendo aún cuando la mayoría no tiene edad para eso, algunos jugando americano al rededor de la piscina, como los idiotas que son, y algunos otros fumando algo que no es precisamente legal...justo como pensó que sería.

Sus cejas enormes parecen juzgar a su hermana y amenazarla en silencio mientras le dice que le traiga una cerveza y que no se le ocurra meterse en problemas, siempre puede regresar a su Camaro si las cosas se ponen realmente intolerables.

Ignora a todo y a todos y está a punto de tomar la botella que le ofrece Cora cuando escucha ruido, mucho más de lo normal, puede ver el agua de la piscina agitándose y no sabe cómo, no sabe por qué, pero está quitándose la chaqueta de cuero negro, empujando personas y corriendo, en un par de segundos el agua lo cubre por completo. Toma al chico practicamente abrazándolo por detrás, con la mano al rededor de su pecho, no es plenamente conciente pero está alterado, algo raro en su carácter...y les grita a los chiquillos que se aparten mientras logra sacar al chico en cuestión del agua, mientras otro de ellos lo ayuda, y a decir por su cara de susto, deduce que es su amigo.

—¡Te voy a matar idiota! —escucha al amigo maldecir y amenzar, mientras desde el otro extremo de la piscina logran sacar a dos chicos más, los que jugaban americano y que seguramente provocaron el percance.

Derek les pide espacio, Cora y Talia están asustadas y sorprendidas, mientras él pone al chico boca arriba y espera que siga respirando...no hay que hacer demasiada maniobra para que el otro devuelva el agua que se tragó y abra los ojos, mirando a Derek con esas orbes cafés enormes.

Es cuando Stiles lo siente, un pinchazo a la altura de su cadera, como una quemadura que lo hace incorporarse casi de inmediato, aún tosiendo, se lleva las manos a la ropa, casi frenético, quizá se rompio algo cuando esos idiotas lo empujaron a la piscina, y necesitará visitar urgencias, otra vez. En vez de eso, lo mira, sobre su piel blanca, tres círculos entrelazados entre sí, su vínculo.

—Ay no, eres tú —es lo único que alcanza a decir, casi con pánico. No sabe quién es, de dónde salió, pero es su mitad...y le ha salvado la vida.

Derek lo mira, atónito, el triskel que siempre ha pertenecido a los vínculos en su familia, impreso en la piel de ese chico. ¿Pero qué carajo?

—¿Soy yo, o tu hermano trae bóxers de Darth Vader? —Malia le da un codazo Cora, quien sostiene la chaqueta de cuero de Derek, sin creer lo que está viendo.

 

 

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Sigo viva, apenas.
> 
> El mito del andrógino lo pueden consultar en el Banquete de Platón.
> 
>  
> 
> Me emocioné tanto que podría escribir ua segunda parte...


End file.
